


Life like

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Random & Short, Sexual Tension, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Gavin tells Nines to shave him, reminding him he is just a tool - the android makes him rethink his accusation.(Inspired by a scene from the movie Life Like 2019)





	Life like

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> Just a random story I roughly wrote while watching Life Like. Some of the dialogue is a bit confusing since it's from the movie scene but I tried to change it. Hope you like the story anyway ~
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

The water swirls loudly down the drain as bruised fingers flicks the shower tap closed. Steam thickly clouded the room and he reached blindly for the towel near the shower door. He hissed when his scraped knuckles rubbed over the material, thin strands of it sticking to his skin. Gavin cursed under his breath, ignoring his aching joints and quickly towelling his body dry. The door squeaked and he jumped, twisting around on the slippery floor.

"Jesus, Nines!" He scrambled to cover himself as the android quietly entered the bathroom.

Nines seemed unfazed, face blank as he gestured down to the folded towels in his arms as an explanation for his intrusion.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Gavin looked him up and down, sighing as he loosened his grip and threw the towel aside.

"No. This is fine. Unless you're uncomfortable?" He quirked one of his brows.

Nines followed his movements, eyes barely lingering on Gavin's form.

"Should I be uncomfortable?" he inquired.

"Only if you were human." Gavin scoffed, turning to face the mirror.

His hands combed through his wet hair, pushing the strands back and out of his face. He really needed a haircut.

"What do you mean when you say that?" The android asked, putting the washing on a nearby shelf.

Gavin stretched, casting him a smug look over one of his muscled shoulders.

"Open that top drawer, Nines." he ignored the question.

Obediently the android did as he said, reaching down to open the drawer beneath the sink. Gavin kept his eyes in him, only then noting Nines' informal wear. Black shoes, black pants and a black shirt that clung to his broad form, fitting him like a second skin as it dipped into every crevice along his stomach and arms. Gavin got an irritating feeling that he was starting to like tight, black clothing .

"Grab that razor and shaving cream."

Again, he did what he was asked, closing the drawer once he retrieved the items and laying them out on the sink. Gavin held his hand out, gesturing to the cream which Nines deposited into his palm. Rubbing the cream between both his palms, Gavin applied it over the stubble that covered his face. When he finished, he turned to Nines with his chin lifted in determination even though he was still a head shorter.

"I want you to shave me."

A bit of an odd request, the android thought since Gavin usually avoided interaction. Still, Nines took the small razor and turned back to Gavin, stepping closer and lifting it to Gavin's left cheek. He paused for a fleeting second to look at Gavin before focusing on the blade and bringing it down on Gavin's skin. The bathroom was silent apart from Gavin's breathing and the sound of the blade cutting at the coarse hairs. He repeated the motions, shaving a line and then rinsing the razor in the sink several times until Gavin caught his wrist to stop him.

"You see, Nines?" Gavin let his arm go, "You're no different from my electric razor."

The android looked down at the small box on the far end of the counter which held the electric device. You could say a confused look crossed his stoic features.

"And I undress in front of it every day- there's no difference."

Nines looked down at Gavin, "That machine is far inferior to me."

"Absolutely. I'm just trying to make my point."

He took it as his que to continue his discarded task, finishing the other side of Gavin's face.

"You are a _very_ special multipurpose appliance, Nines." There was bitterness in his voice, "But you are _not_ human."

Nines' eyes flickered once more to meet Gavin's and something dark loomed inside those grey orbs; a promise or warning that sent shivers down Gavin's spine.

 

*

 

For the next two weeks, Gavin would alternate between shaving himself and telling Nines to do it. He loved to think he was getting on the android's nerves and waited for him to finally crack. Damn plastic prick made his skin crawl and his head ache with unnecessary thoughts. Now where the hell was that damn razor. Gavin stooped down to search through the bathroom drawers, not finding what he was looking for in any of them.

"Oi, Nines, where's my razor!"

Not a single utter of noise.

"Nines!" he shouted again, slamming a drawer shut.

Soft steps suddenly echoed in the hallway, making Gavin scoff. It wouldn't kill the damn robot to just answer him, fucking hell. The door clicked open, the difference in steps instantly noticeable. Bare feet moved closer but Gavin couldn't turn around, instead lifting his eyes to look at the mirror. He almost choked.

"What are you doing?" He gritted his teeth.

Nines tilted his head to the side, the muscles in his neck forming a harsh line. Gavin followed it to his bare and broad chest, down the dips of his abdominal muscles to his- oh, no bellybutton? He swallowed harshly.

"I am what you desired me to be- I am now your blade."

He stepped closer, hands clasped behind his back while Gavin remained rooted to his spot.

"I _am your puppet, someone you can use for retribution_ ," Nines moved behind him, close enough to stir the hair on the nape of his neck, " _Love is a curse, I will never love for I have no heart_."

"What the hell are you saying?" Gavin spat.

"Charles Dickens, 1561."

"I'm just hearing useless shit."

"You said I'm a tool to use, that I'm not human. I'm simply referring to something I read which ties to what you said."

Gavin pulled his lip up, "I didn't know you read."

The android opened his mouth to respond but Gavin stopped him, "I just need the razor."

He was feeling nervous, Nines unusually intimidating and naked in front of him.

Nines held his hand up, "I will shave you."

Gavin said nothing, watching slender fingers being lathered in shaving cream before Nines moved to rub it over his face. He's as quiet and delicate as ever, silent as he lets the blade run over Gavin's cheek. Gavin watches him, unable to do anything else but take him in. He suddenly feels unbearably hot and itchy, not forgetting the fact that Nines was stark naked. He swallows for the severalth time, looking down and regretting it instantly.

Nines is slightly bent forward, head leaned down to examine the paths he has to take while shaving. He's busy on Gavin's chin when he looks up to catch Gavin's flustered gaze. He almost smiles and Gavin feels like he's about to lose it. He grabs the android's wrist once more, not letting go until he dropped the razor and it clattered loudly onto the floor.

His breathing is harsh and irregular, heart beating against his chest and sounding like drums in his ears. Nines straightens his back, easily towering over Gavin as he inches closer. Gavin takes in a big breath as their noses brush; he smelled like laundry detergent- a warm and pleasant scent. Then his lips barely brush over the detectives but Gavin quickly pushes him away, shocked at the sudden notion.

A mimicked muscle jumped in Nines' jaw and he reached a hand out to cup Gavin's cheek, leaning in once more to push their mouths together. Gavin's whole body is frozen in place, his muscles spasming in denial. The android's hands fell down to hold Gavin's hips, pulling him closer. He partly registers that he's moving but his attention is focused on Nines' lips. They felt so...human. His mouth is wide and firm as it moved against Gavin's, inviting and prompting movement.

Gavin found himself reciprocating, slowly opening his mouth to allow Nines' slippery tongue entry. It flicks over his lips and teeth, drawing invisible lines as it tasted the inside of Gavin's mouth. A taut string snapped inside of Gavin and then he's surging forward, both hands twisting into Nines' hair to keep him from pulling away. He kisses him like he's starved, lips sloppy and teeth knocking but Nines invites it, pulling Gavin flush against him. 

 

_Gavin's mind briefly explodes into a canvas of black void painted with scattering stars and he's sure he's about to black out._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests welcome! Xx


End file.
